Keitaro's new life
by RyuuRanger
Summary: Keitaro, once again, is blamed for something he didn't even do. He lands into an inn filled with girls with similar backgrounds to the ones at Hinata Inn. But unlike those girls, these girls are different. Can Keitaro find love? Currently being revised.
1. Departing and Introduction

I do not own Love Hina, which is owned by Ken Akamatsu. I do own my own OCs. After reading Snafu the Great's Revenge-fics, I decided to try my hand on a revenge fic of my own. Enjoy.

"KEITARO NO BAKA!!!"

Once again, the usual uproar was at the Hinata-Sou. Keitaro Urashima, the manager and usual victim of constant abuse, was now flying in LEO for something he didn't do.

"How did it come to this?" Keitaro asked himself.

Flashback:

_Keitaro opened the front door and walked in, carrying grocery bags. "I hope the girls aren't awake just yet..."_

_He walked downstairs to see angry glares directed at him. "W-What's going on?" He cringed inwardly. "I think you know!" Kitsune hissed angrily._

_"I knew you were vile, but not this vile, Urashima." Motoko growled her hand on his trusty blade. _

_"Come on, you guys! Can you please tell me what happened-" Keitaro was cut off as Naru walked in carrying a beaten and bloody Shinobu. "SHINOBU-CHAN! WHAT HAPPENED-" "__**STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU MONSTER!**__" Naru roared at him. Keitaro stepped back as he saw the look in Naru's eyes._

_"Naru, please! I would never hurt her! Can't you see that?" Keitaro begged. "We saw her moaning your name at the foot of the stairs." Kitsune stood up and grabbed a beer bottle. "You sick, sadistic bastard!" She smashed the bottle on Keitaro's head. "ACK!" He held his head in pain, blood trickling down his forehead._

_"Your barbaric actions will NOT go unpunished, you beast!" Motoko slammed her scabbard into his gut, sending him to the ground. Suu and Sara tag-teamed on Keitaro by smashing a vase and drop-kicking him at the same time. "Please... I didn't hurt her! You have to believe me..." Keitaro gasped out. _

_"Save your breath, you fucking bastard. I hope you drop dead in HELL!" Naru screamed out the last part as she cocked her fist in position. "NO! NARU, PLEASE!" The manager screamed. But it was to no avail as the red-head sent a powerful Naru-Punch to her target and sent him flying through the roof, to God-knows-where._

End Flash-back.

Keitaro sighed as he saw the ground coming closer and closer. He saw a building which was similar to the Hinata-sou. "What the-" He had never any time to finish his sentence as he crashed through the roof.

Meanwhile...

Hitomi Hitozaki was doing her morning martial-arts practices. "HI-YAH!" She smashed some bricks with her bare hands. "That was a good workout."

She walked into the living room and saw her friend Abi "Ebi" Kouda watching TV, drinking some Coke. "Hey, Ebi! What are you watching?" Hitomi flopped onto the sofa. "Some bad gaijin movie called, 'The Rocky Horror Show'." Ebi brushed her long dark hair aside and sighed.

**POOF!**

"KYAH!" Ebi and Hitomi screamed as Masako Benikawa appeared out of nowhere. "Good morning, everyone."

"DON'T DO THAT!" The duo shrieked at the kunoichi.

"Sorry." The blue-haired kunoichi bowed deeply as her long ponytail wagged side-to-side.

"Forget about it." Ebi waved her hand. "We're already used to it by now." The lazy, buxom girl sniffed the air as the smell of breakfast filled the room.

"Breakfast!" Hitomi ran into the dining room as Sayaka Endou was finishing setting everyone's food onto the table. "I hope everybody's hungry!" The young girl chirped.

Suddenly, Lai, the princess of SelaSela, which was the Kingdom of MolMol's enemy, ran into the room and plopped onto the chair.

"FOOD! YUMMY!" She was about to lunge into her plate when Sayaka took it from her. "GIMME MY FOOD!" Lai screeched.

"Not until you promise to eat like a normal person!" She scolded the child princess.

"HUMPH!" Lai crossed her arms. "Crazy brat." Ebi snorted. "What's going on?" Marie Beaumont asked as she walked down the stairs and entered the room.

"Lai's just acting like a kid again." Hitomi said between bites as Sayaka took her plate too. "HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED!" The brunette whined.

"Haha!" Ebi mocked as her plate was taken away as well. "DAMN IT!" Sayaka walked into the kitchen as Masako and Marie shook their heads and silently ate their breakfast.

"I wish we had a man around the house." Hitomi whined.

Little did she realize, her wish was about to be granted.

Keitaro suddenly fell through the ceiling and landed on the table in front of the girls.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ebi screamed in fright.

"WHO IS THAT?!" Marie screamed.

Masako drew out her kunai and looked at the stranger.

"Is he hurt?!" Hitomi shouted.

"What is going on- OH MY GOODNESS! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Sayaka gasped as she looked at the unconscious ronin.

Suddenly, Keitaro moaned as he got up and looked around. "Where am I?" He rubbed his head.

"He's awake!" Ebi cried out.

"Don't move! You might've broken something!" Sayaka rushed to him and checked him for injuries. There were none. The girls stared at him, in shock and awe.

"S-Shinobu-chan?" The Toudai ronin looked at Sayaka confusedly. "Huh? No, my name isn't Shinobu, It's Sayaka Endou." The young Shinobu look-alike blinked at Keitaro.

"Hitomi-neechan's wish came true!" Lai shouted. "Don't be stupid, Lai! I didn't wish for a guy falling from the sky!" Hitomi blushed.

Keitaro got up and looked at the girls. "My name is Keitaro Urashima. I'm sorry about this." He bowed to the group.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting..." Ebi smirked as the others sweatdropped.

To be continued.


	2. The First Step

I do not own Love Hina except for my OCs, which they are somewhat similar to the Hinata residents, but completely different, personality-wise.

Keitaro was sitting at the sofa beside Ebi and Lai as he began to explain what happened to him.

"And they blamed me for hurting for hurting my friend Shinobu, without letting me explain myself!" Keitaro ranted as he went on. "I wasn't even there when it happened! I was out getting food for the girls!" The residents of the Murasaki Inn were appalled as Keitaro told them about his constant abuse by Naru and the rest of the Hinata girls.

"Holy shit..." Ebi's eyes widened at the boy's tale. "This Kitsune girl smashed a beer bottle on your head? Someone should call the damn cops on her!"

"That damned Aoyama scum!" Masako hissed. Her ninja clan had a long rivalry with them in the Sengoku Era which had recently faded, since her elder brother had married Motoko's elder sister, Tsuruko Aoyama.

But Masako's anger was not directed at her; rather it was aimed at Motoko. "Honor, my ass!" She snorted. "That woman is honorable as a two-faced coin! Using her sword to harm an innocent!"

"How could they do that to you, Keitaro-san?!" Sayaka was angry and upset as well. From what she heard from Keitaro's story, The Hinata girls sounded like a group of man-hating, self-righteous bitches that used him as their daily punching bag. "What kind of people are they?!"

"Keitaro-niichan should be our _Kanrinnin_!" Lai piped up. "Don't be stupid, "Lai!" Hitomi shouted. "Keitaro has his own place to run! He can't be bothered with us!"

Keitaro looked up. "You guys don't have a _Kanrinnin_?" He asked. "We used to, but ever since the bastard quit, he's left us with debts and taxes for us to pay!" Ebi hissed in annoyance.

"And he never came back! Some manager he was!" Hitomi growled as she clenched her fists. "I'm sorry about that." Keitaro apologized. "Don't be, Urashima-san. That man is long gone, thank god." Masako shook her head.

"I have an announcement to make." Keitaro stood up and looked at the girls. "From now on, I am resigning from the position of the manager of Hinata-sou. I will become the manager of the Murasaki-sou!"

The girls gasped and began to protest. "But, Keitaro, what about your residents?" Ebi asked. **"TO HELL WITH THEM! THOSE FUCKING BITCHES CAN GO DIE OUT IN THE STREETS FOR ALL I CARE! AND IF I EVER SEE THEM AGAIN, I'LL KILL THEM!" **Keitaro roared.

Everyone jumped or flinched from Keitaro's outburst. "I'm sorry about that," Keitaro bowed his head. "But I'm serious about leaving that place behind. I want nothing to do with them."

"I understand." Hitomi put a hand on the boy's back. "But how will you help us with our debts?" "I have an idea that will help us with that." Keitaro shifted his glasses and pulled out his cell phone. "But first I have to tell someone goodbye."

Meanwhile, at the Hinata-sou…

The girls were still steamed about Keitaro, since they thought he was the one that hurt Shinobu. "That asshole." Naru hissed. "I hope he doesn't come back."

"Yeah." Kitsune agreed. "He can rot in hell."

"Indeed," Motoko concurred.

Suddenly, Shinobu dashed down the stairs. A desperate look was on her face. "Where's Senpai?" She asked.

"You need not worry about him. Urashima is gone forever." Motoko told her.

"That's right! That perverted fucker that hurt you is gone!" Naru cried.

"YOU'RE LYING! SENPAI WOULD NEVER HURT ME! I FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!" Shinobu cried.

"You don't have to cover for that bastard!" Kitsune snapped. "STOP CALLING HIM THAT! HE IS NOT A BASTARD!" Shinobu's eyes began to water as she glared at the girls.

"She's telling the truth." Haruka walked in with a glare on her face. "I saw her fall down the stairs when she tripped. I went to call the ambulance when all of you came back to the inn and you all naturally assumed Keitaro attacked her."

The girls were shocked at the new revelation. "But, we thought… I didn't…" Naru stammered. "You thought he beat her up? **IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK, NARUSEGAWA?!**" Haruka barked fiercely at her.

"Auntie Haruka, I didn't mean-" She was cut off as Haruka slugged her in the face. "Gimme a fucking break, bitch. You think he'll come trotting back to you as if nothing happened?!" The Elder Urashima leaned into the tomboy's face and glared hard. Naru weakly nodded.

"Then you're sadly mistaken." Haruka continued her rant. "You think you know my nephew? Well, you don't. Not even I know him. The only thing that kept him here in this forsaken place was his love and trust for you damned brats." Haruka looked at all the residents with anger in her eyes, sending shivers down their spines.

"And with his trust broken, he has no reason to come back here. I'm glad he's not coming back to this hellhole you girls have made for him." Haruka growled at them.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. "Excuse me." Haruka stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Haruka? It's me." Keitaro's voice answered her. "Keitaro? Where the hell have you been?" Haruka demanded.

"I can't explain, But, I won't be coming back to the Hinata Inn for some time. I just want you to tell Shinobu that I'm all right and I'll see her again soon." Haruka could have sworn there was a touch of sadness in his voice.

"All right, but they'll try to find you." Haruka warned. "I don't care. My new friends might have something to say about that." Keitaro chuckled evilly. "It was good talking to you, Auntie." With that, he hung up.

Haruka smiled as she lit a cigarette. "Damn troublesome kid." She snorted as she walked back inside, ignoring the girls' protests and questions.

At the Murasaki-sou…

Ebi was busy fixing up the place as Hitomi began repairing the roof. Masako, Lai and Marie began to paint the new inn sign. Keitaro was talking to one of his friends.

"Yeah, I need you to loan me some money to fix this place up. Think you can do that? Really? Thanks, Satoshi." Keitaro hung up his phone and smiled.

"Good news! Murasaki Inn is now officially debt-free and open for business!" Keitaro announced. The girls cheered as they hugged their new _kanrinin_.

"I love you, Keitaro-niichan!" Lai shouted.

"_Monsieur_ Keitaro is _Magnifique_!" Marie cheered.

"Way to go, Keitaro!" Hitomi yelled.

"Thank you, Kami-sama, for sending us Urashima-san." Masako bowed respectfully.

"Come on, guys… you're making me blush." Keitaro scratched his head in embarrassment.

"SODA FIGHT!" Ebi shook up a can of soda and sprayed it on Masako. "ACK!" Masako coughed. "EBI!" Hitomi grabbed another can and splashed her friend.

Soon, everyone was covered in the sudsy drink. Keitaro hid behind the sofa and watched the chaos. He fought to control his nosebleed as he saw Ebi's large bust covered in the sticky soda; her nipples sticking out from her yellow shirt.

'_Down, boy! Down!_' He thought as Masako ducked an incoming soda spray, letting Keitaro see her well-rounded butt. Keitaro yelped and panted as he buried his face into a sofa cushion. '_Maybe Naru was right. I am a pervert.'_ He thought before he forced himself to look up again.

Hitomi was soaked in the tasty liquid as some of it seeped into her cleavage. She looked so beautiful when wet. "I GOTTA GO DO MY TAXES!" Keitaro yelled, panicked as he ran up to the room of the former _kanrinnin_.

Lai blinked. "What's with him? Doesn't he like soda fights?"

"I don't know, but it's his loss!" Ebi whooped as the lobster sprayed champagne she found on the table at the blue-haired kunoichi's backside.

"AAAH!" Masako screamed as she turned around and began to chase Ebi.

Hitomi looked after the retreating ronin. "Keitaro…" She sighed. '_Those stupid Hinata girls really made him so miserable! Especially that Naru chick! I'm gonna make her pay!_' She thought heatedly as she clenched her fists.

Meanwhile…

Keitaro sighed as he looked out the window. "What am I doing? I must've sounded so stupid to them." He held his head in his hands. "They think I'm probably weird or something…"

He dropped his arms to his sides and fell onto his bed. "I hope things just don't get any worse."

Keitaro would soon be proven wrong in the following days.

To be continued.


	3. Confrontation and Retribution

I do not own Love Hina nor some cameos from some anime series. I only own my OCs.

Everyone in the Murasaki-sou had decided to go to an amusement park, to have some fun.

Keitaro didn't really feel like going, but with some convincing from the ladies, he gave in and went with them. "I still think we should go back and stay home and watch Tv." Keitaro had a bad feeling about today. Something bad was going to happen.

"Stop being such a damn worrywart," Ebi chided lightly. "Just relax and have some fun for once." Lai was bouncing around and kept pestering the group to go on the rollercoasters and bumper cars. "I don't know, Lai. Some of these rides look dangerous..." Sayaka winced at a rollercoaster ride called "Getsuga Tenshou".

"Look, Keitaro! A love tunnel! I wanna go ride it!" Hitomi gushed and dragged Keitaro along. "Ow! Hitomi, I really don't-ACK!" Keitaro's protests went unheard as the couple got in the boat and went inside the tunnel. But the scene did not go unnoticed.

Earlier...

Naru and the girls were also at the park, for different reasons. "Can you see him, Suu?" She asked the little genius. "I see him, and he's with a bunch of girls!" She chirped. "WHAT?!" Naru grabbed the binoculars and true enough, Keitaro was walking with Hitomi clinging to his arm. "That pervert! Who is that bitch he's with?" She seethed.

Kitsune took a swig of her beer and sighed. "Looks like he's over you, Naru." She remarked. "Not if I can help it!" Naru clenched her fists. "I'm going to teach that pervert a lesson!" She stormed off towards Keitaro's direction.

"That blue-haired woman looks familiar..." Motoko commented. "Where have I seen her before?"

"Hey! That girl looks like Shinobu's twin!" Kitsune gazed at Sayaka. "And that girl over there has a bigger rack than mine!" She pointed at Ebi, who was wearing a T-shirt with a lobster on it.

"That stupid girl! Keitaro-niichan never gave me any piggy-back rides!" Suu complained.

"Damn that Urashima," Motoko growled. "Has he forgotten about us?"

"He better not or I'll remind him!" Sara pulled out a Moka doll.

Kitsune stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Let's go knock some sense into that manager of ours!" With that, the Hinata girls headed towards the Murasaki girls, jealous anger burning through their veins.

Back in the present...

Ebi and the gang were hanging out near the hot dog stand. "I'm kinda jealous of Hitomi. I think our little girl has finally grown up."

"Indeed. I think Keitaro might be the one for her." Masako agreed.

"Hey guys, who are they?" Lai pointed at the Hinata girls walking towards them.

Everyone turned around and looked at them. "I'm guessing those are the girls Keitaro was talking about." Ebi glared at them.

"I know that sword from anywhere!" Masako drew out her katana, Kasumimaru, from her sheath and brandished it. "That's an Aoyama blade!"

Kitsune and the girls stopped in front of them. "So, you're the ones that took Keitaro away from us." Kitsune sneered.

"So what if we did?" Ebi snipped back. "At least he's in the hands of people that actually care about him."

"Urashima? Impossible! That vile male is nothing but a beast!" Motoko snapped. Suddenly, a kunai whizzed past her face, leaving a scar on her cheek.

"You will not talk about Urashima-san that way!" Masako hissed at the kendoka.

Motoko's eyes widened. "I remember now! You are from the Benikawa Clan!" She remebered her sister marrying a man named Hiroshi Benikawa, but she didn't notice until she researched her family's history and their former rivalry with them. "You're a master of Benikawa Ninjutsu-ryu!"

"That's right, and from what I remember, the Aoyama clan was supposed to be an honorable clan. But from what I've heard, you use your blade to inflict constant harm upon an innocent man!" Masako spat out every word with venom. "I cannot believe I have a sister-in-law like you!"

"YOU BIG MEANIES!" Suu shouted.

"YOU'RE THE MEANIES!" Lai shouted back.

"Enough of this," Kitsune growled. " Let's kick their asses!"

Motoko charged forward, her trusty blade at the ready. But Masako was one step ahead of her. She scattered _Makibishi_ across the ground, and like clockwork, Motoko stepped on them. "AAAAAAAGGH!" She fell on her butt and held her feet, wailing in pain.

Kitsune raised her beer bottle, ready to smash it upon Ebi's head. But the lobster had other plans. She splashed her Coke into Kitsune's eyes, blinding her. Then she sent a punch into her gut and sent another punch to her nose. Kitsune coughed in pain and fell onto her back, holding her stomach and bloody nose.

Suu sent out Mecha-Tama to attack the Murasaki girls, but Lai was quick to summon her Mecha-Usagi (Rabbit) to interfere. Mecha-Tama fired off its missiles, but Mecha-Usagi fired off its homing misslies, laser cannons, and vulcans at the robot turtle. Mecha-Tama fell in an instant.

Shinobu and Sayaka sat on the sidelines, talking. "Where is Senpai? I want to see him Tell me where he is!" Shinobu demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where he is." Sayaka shook her head, indicating she would not tell.

Sara and Marie were wrestling on the ground, nearly knocking over a stall filled with Ranma, Ichigo, Usagi, Negi, Naruto, and Luffy plushies.

Meanwhile...

Keitaro and Hitomi were having the times of their young lives. "This is relaxing..." Keitaro commented. "Especially with the jazz music."

"I know," Hitomi kept giving Keitaro dreamy looks. Keitaro's danger sense kept rising, despite the calming atmosphere.

"Hitomi, I have to tell you something-" But he was cut off by Hitomi holding his hands into hers.

"You don't have to say anything..." She stared into his eyes and leaned into his face. '_Is she going to...?_' Keitaro gulped as their lips were about to meet.

"**KEITARO, YOU PERVERT!**" Keitaro's blood froze as he saw the last person he wanted to see. "Naru." He whispered her name.

Naru was standing in front of the exit, looking like a scorned woman ready to kill someone. "You cheating bastard! I can't believe we even felt sorry for you!" She seethed.

"You must be Naru, am I right?" Hitomi glared darkly at the girl in front of her. "You're the one that told Keitaro to 'drop dead', am I right?"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU, YOU WHORE!" Naru screamed at her. Just then, something snapped in Keitaro.

"Don't call her that!" Keitaro shouted angrily. "Hitomi is twice the woman than you are!" He glared at her and grabbed Hitomi close to him. "In fact, I might even do THIS!" Keitaro clapsed Hitomi's face into his hands and kissed her passionately. Hitomi felt like melting into his arms as she kissed back.

Naru looked like she was about to explode, which she did. "DIE, YOU BASTARD!" She lunged at Keitaro with a Naru-punch aimed at him.

...But it never came.

Hitomi pulled away from Keitaro just in time to send her ass flying out of the exit with a Hitomi-kick. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" This time it was Naru's turn to fly in LEO as she became a star in the sky. "Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Hitomi snorted as Keitaro sighed.

"Thank god that bitch is gone. Now to call my little sister and tell her the news." Keitaro smirked evilly and pulled out his cell phone...

At the Hinata-Sou...

Kitsune and the girls limped home towards the Hinata as they rested on the sofa and chairs. "Damn... that girl has one mean punch!" Kitsune put a bag of ice on her nose.

"That cheating ninja wench!" Motoko moaned as she propped her feet on a pillow. "I can't even move properly!"

"Stupid robo rabbit!" Suu pouted.

"Hey, where's Naru and Shinobu?" Sara asked.

"Naru went to find lover-boy and I haven't seen Shinobu." Kitsune sighed. Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing a very pissed-off Kanako Urashima. "You girls are all in big fucking TROUBLE!" She shrieked at them. "Where the fuck is Narusegawa?!"

To answer her question, Naru fell through the roof, obtaining cuts and scrapes. "NARU!" Kitsune screamed, running to help her, but Kanako reached to her first and sat on her stomach and smacked her repeatedly across the face. Naru cried out in pain, blood dripping from her wounds.

"Stop it!" Kitsune shouted at the Urashima female, but one glare from Kanako slienced her. "You fucking bitch. My brother loved and trusted you, and this is how you repay him?!" Naru whimpered as Kanako grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked on it. "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU, NARUSEGAWA!"

"I'm sorry..." Naru managed to get out before Kanako struck her again. "Sorry?! **SORRY?! WHY THE BLUE HELL SHOULD I FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY BROTHER IN THE PAST YEARS?!**" Kankako's eyes were filled with a terrifying anger, scaring Naru right down to her soul.

Kanako dropped Naru and looked at the others. "From now on, I will be the acting landlord around here and you WILL do exactly as I say. OR YOU CAN FIND YOURSELVES OUT IN THE STREETS, BEGGING FOR SOME CHANGE OR FIND SOME SWEATY FAT ASSHOLE YOU CAN FUCK FOR SOME CASH!" Kanako roared out the last part heatedly.

"You had better shape up, ladies. Because I will not tolerate any insolence towards me and my brother in his absence. Especially YOU, Narusegawa." Kanako shot a death-glare at Naru before storming upstairs. The others looked at the bruised and bloody Naru.

"Kitsune..." Naru sobbed. "I'm right here, baby." Kitsune rushed towards the fallen Naru and held her in her arms. "I'm scared..." The other girls were frozen in shock at what they just witnessed. Haruka walked in, having heard the whole thing in the next room.

"Looks like Karma just gave you a huge dose, Naru." She smirked coldly. "You should listen to Kanako. It might just keep you from being on the other end of her wrath." Haruka took a puff from her cigarette and left the room.

Naru did the only thing she rarely did. She broke down sobbing loudly as the others listened with regrets in their hearts. "Oh, god. Why did we have to drive Keitaro away?" Kitsune said to herself as she tried her best to comfort Naru. The other girls also had tears in their eyes.

The Hinata girls had no idea that Kanako's threat would become true in the following days.

TBC.


	4. Tragedy and Revenge!

I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu owns it. I only own my own OCs.

Today would be a very special day.

Today was the day that the Hinata girls would know true fear.

Ever since Kanako had taken over as landlord, the girls were forced to stop their usual activities and, for once, do the chores around the Inn. Naru and Kitsune were cleaning the floors; Motoko And Suu were doing laundry, Sara was cooking. And Kanako made them go into every last detail on their chores.

"How are we doing, ladies?" Kanako smiled at them dementedly. "Are you doing a good job?"

"Have mercy, Kanako. My hands are becoming prunes!" Kitsune dramatically whined.

"_Oh, reaaaally_?" Kanako just rolled her eyes at her.

Kanako looked over to Naru, who had stopped working to catch her breath. "NO SLACKING, BITCH!" The young Urashima cocked her leg and kicked Naru in the ass. "OW! That hurt!" Naru cried, holding her bubble butt. Kanako just shot a death-glare at her.

"Get busy, Narusegawa. You are fucking FAR from done." Kanako snarled at her venomously. She turned and walked up the stairs. "Oh, god. I really miss Keitaro." Kitsune sighed. Naru hung her head. It was her fault that she drove off Keitaro. It was her fault that Kanako was here; making sure that their lives was a living hell.

The only person that escaped Kanako's wrath was Shinobu, who was now missing. '_Keitaro, I'm sorry. Please come back..._' Naru thought sadly in the back of her mind as she returned to cleaning the floor by hand.

Meanwhile, at the Murasaki-sou...

Ebi was lying on the couch, snoring her ass off. "EBI!" Lai shrieked bounced upon her. "OW! DAMMIT, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Ebi swore loudly as she grabbed her stomach.

"Ebi, how many times have I told you not to swear around Lai?" Sayaka walked in. "You know how impressionable she gets!" "Motherfuckers!" Lai chirped happily. "Can we send her away to an orphanage?" Ebi jokingly asked, which earned her a glare from Sayaka.

Hitomi entered the room in a T-shirt and shorts. "Kei-chan is so my 'Mr. Right'!" She glomped Ebi to her chest.

"ACK! Down, girl, down!" Ebi pushed her away, breathing heavily. "You trying to give me a heart attack or something?"

"You're just jealous because you haven't had a boyfriend." Hitomi huffed.

Lai turned up the volume of the TV and gazed at the show that was playing.

_"Oh, Shiori. You're the only one for me..." _

_"Oh, Yuuto..."_

_"Shiori..."_

_"Yuuto..."_

"Bleh..." Lai yawned.

_"OH, YUUTO!!!"_

_"SHIORI!"_

_"YUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"_

All the Murasaki gals jumped at that sound and saw what Lai was watching.

"LAI!" Hitomi cried in horror.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ebi struggled to find the remote.

"Why are they wrestling naked?" Lai asked innocently.

Sayaka quickly turned the TV off. "What were you thinking?" She turned upon Ebi. "She's just a child!"

"Hey, it's not MY fault! She came in here, jumping on my stomach for no reason!" Ebi complained.

"And you were watching one of your filthy pornos again." Masako chided, poofing into the room. Everyone jumped and cried out.

"STOP DOING THAT!" They all screamed at her, causing her to flinch back.

"Anyway, I'm going out for a jog, anyone wanna come?" When she got no reply, Hitomi shrugged and walked out the door.

The girls sighed and relaxed on the couch. "Thank god." Ebi sighed. "Exercise is a killer on my body." Masako shook her head. "My family's training would make you think twice about that comment, Ebi-san."

Suddenly, a loud scream could be heard from down the block. The girls rushed outside and saw Hitomi on her knees, looking at a young girl's body lying on the pavement. "Help... me..." The girl whispered out. Keitaro immediately ran out of the building and saw Shinobu. "NO! SHINOBU!"

At the hospital...

Shinobu Maehara was in the bed, IV strapped to her arm. "Senpai..." She wheezed out. "Oh, god," Keitaro held her hand, tears in his eyes. "Who did this to you, Shinobu?" Hitomi and the gang were looking at the scene with tears in their eyes. "What monster did this to you?!"

"I... I... love....you... Senpai...." Shinobu smiled as the last of her warmth faded away as she passed on to the next life. "**NO!**" Keitaro roared in anguish as the Murasaki girls wept for the young cook of the Hinata. They had never really known the girl, but their new manager had loved her like a little sister.

Keitaro looked at the doctor. "What happened to her, doctor?" "She was attacked by a mugger fleeing from a store." The doctor shook his head. "The wound was deep. It was a miracle that little girl lived long as she could." Keitaro sobbed deeply as Hitomi held him.

News of Shinobu's death would soon reach the Hinata. One of Kitsune's drinking buddies was a nurse at the hospital where Shinobu died and relayed the message to Kitsune, who was shocked at the news.

Kitsune rushed back at the inn and told everyone about Shinobu. "Shinobu's dead...?" Su's eyes began to water. Sara broke down and cried.

"No....**No!**" Motoko wailed, holding her head in her hands as if she were having a nightmare.

Naru was deadly silent, as she began to put two and two together. "That fucking pervert did this.... He killed her..."

"Naru, honey, we don't know that. It wasn't him-" Kitsune tried to reason, but was cut off by Naru's enraged yell.

"**KEEEEEEIIIIIIIIITAROOOOO! YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!!**" The red-haired tomboy ran out of the door, fire in her eyes.

The noise roused Keitaro's sister and she came downstairs. "What the hell was that?!" She demanded. "Where's Narusegawa?" Kitsune looked at her fearfully. "You know something, Konno. OUT WITH IT!" Kanako roared at her, causing her to flinch.

"Naru's gone off to k-kill Kentaro for d-dumping her." Kitsune lied, stammering out the words to her. Kanako looked at her suspiciously, and then stormed up the stairs. "Oh, god." Kitsune fell on her ass. "Keitaro is in one hell of a night." The other residents were shivering in fear, for what Kanako will do to them once she found out the truth.

Haruka had watched the whole thing from the kitchen. She brought out her cell phone, ready to warn her nephew that Hurricane Narusegawa was coming to his doorstep. '_Those bitches can be dealt with later. Right now, Keitaro needs to be warned._' She thought as she glared at the deceptive fox of Hinata House.

TBC.


	5. Violence and Redemption Revised

I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamtasu owns it. I own my OC's.

Keitaro hung up his cell phone and looked at the girls. "We have got a problem, girls." The residents of the Murasaki-sou looked at him.

"What is it?" The SelaSelsan princess asked. "That tomboy bitch Naru is coming here, because she thinks I killed Shinobu. And now she wants to kill me."

All of the girls went into an uproar; some of them mentioning Naru should be killed or tortured to death. Keitaro raised his hands to silence them.

"We will not kill Narusegawa, but we will make her wish she was never born." Keitaro looked at Masako and Lai. "Can you two make some traps around the place?"

"It shall be done, Urashina-san." Masako bowed and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"You can count on me, Big Bro!" Lai sped off from the room.

"And the rest of you, I want you to go upstairs and make sure if Narusegawa is coming. If she is, I want you to throw everything you got at her, except the kitchen sink." Keitaro commanded. "And what will you be doing?" Ebi asked.

"I'll be in my room, if she manages to get past all the traps in the inn," Keitaro said as he walked up the stairs. "And I'll be waiting."

Naru was on a mission, she stormed towards the Murasaki-sou with nothing but Keitaro's battered body in her mind.

"That bastard. I'm going to make him pay!" Naru hissed to herself. "I'll make his whores suffer the same fate as well!" She stopped at the door and turned the handle, which surprisingly, opened.

"KEITARO!!! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING MURDERER?!" Naru roared at the top of her lungs. She took one step forward and a key lime pie flew towards her face. "AAH!" She cried out as her face was covered in the sweet goop.

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" _Naru was seriously angry now and dashed through the rooms in the house. She was then assaulted by toys, tanuki statues, frying pans, and rubber ducks. She fell onto the ground by slipping on a banana peel and growled in rage.

"Damn…You! I'll swear I'll kill you!" Naru then charged up the stairs in anger. Suddenly, Ebi, Marie, and Sayaka threw dolls, soda cans and fruits at Naru. "ACK! STOP IT!" Naru screamed as she struggled to climb the stairs, trying to ignore the pain.

Finally, the girls stopped their barrage and ran off into different places to hide. Naru was hopping mad and she stomped down the hallway, only to find a nasty surprise awaiting her.

"Where are you, you- OH MY GOD!!!" Naru's face paled in horror as a jet of flames engulfed her body. She screamed as she closed her eyes.

As soon as she opened them again, Naru looked down at her body and found that the flames only burnt off all of her clothes, save for her shoes and socks.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naru covered herself in embarrassment.

Just then, a vat of fish products tipped over and soaked Naru to the bone. "AGH! GROSS!" She cried out.

Keitaro walked out from his room and looked at her. "Hello, Narusegawa. How are you today?" he said with a sardonic smile on his face. "You… YOU BASTARD!" Naru glared at him with hatred on her face.

"You're lucky Hitomi is out shopping, otherwise she would've beaten the shit out of you." Keitaro sneered. "FUCK YOU, YOU MURDEROUS PERVERT!" Naru stood up and glared at him. "YOU KILLED SHINOBU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" If looks could kill, Naru would be turned to ashes by Keitaro's glare.

"**I DIDN'T KILL HER!**" Keitaro roared back at her, making her flinch. "**IF ANYTHING, YOU WERE THE ONES THAT DROVE HER AWAY! YOU PRACTICALLY KILLED HER!**"

Naru just sat there, taking in at what he said. "And now, since you want pain and suffering so bad, I'll give it to you." Keitaro snapped his fingers and a crowd of hungry cats stalked towards Naru. Naru blinked in confusion.

"Come and get it!" The cats needed no further signal as they leapt upon the fish-covered Narusegawa. "KYAAAAAAAA! STOP IT!" Naru screamed as the cats clawed at her and bit her all over. Keitaro laughed darkly as Naru tried to pry the cats off of her.

"Better run, Narusegawa." Keitaro grinned as the tomboyish brunette ran from the building, still naked. Naru's screams could be heard all over the district.

The girls of the Murasaki began to laugh their asses off as they saw Naru run down naked in the street, being chased by hungry cats.

Everyone at the Hinata was worrying about Naru. They knew how violent she could really be when she was seriously pissed off.

"I hope she doesn't find Keitaro…" Kitsune looked down at her knees.

"I fear the worst has yet to begin." Motoko said, sagely.

Suddenly, the door flew open as a bruised, bloody and naked Naru stumbled inside and fell onto her back. "NARU!" Shrieked Kitsune as she ran towards her friend.

"C-C-Cats! They… kept attacking me!" Naru stammered out in fear. "They.. wouldn't stop! The biting and clawing...!" Tears ran down her scarred face.

"Oh my god," Kitsune's face blanched as her fears came true. "Poor Naru..."

Kanako walked down the stairs, an angry look on her face. "What the hell is going on- Holy shit." She looked at the injured Naru. "What the _fuck _happened to Narusegawa?"

"The cats… they just wouldn't stop! They were going to eat me alive!" Naru wailed in terror as she curled herself into a ball and began to rock back and forth.

Kanako shook her head. "Get her upstairs and put some damn clothes on her." She ordered stonily. Kitsune and Motoko managed to stand her up and led her to her room.

Haruka had a smirk of amusement on her face. She was going to enjoy harassing Naru about the incident with the cats.

The next morning, Motoko got up and armed herself with her katana. Kitsune walked down the stairs and saw Motoko at the door. "Motoko-honey, what are you doing?"

"I am going to confront Urashima once and for all and end this nonsense!" The young Aoyama stated as she looked at the drinking fox.

"WHAT?!" Kitsune exclaimed. "Are you crazy? You know what Kanako will do to you if she finds out?!"

"I no longer care. This madness and abuse will stop! I will personally bring Urashima back to us." Motoko opened the front door and strode out, determined to carry out her duty.

Motoko arrived at the entrance of the Murasaki-sou. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a dulcet voice answered her. "I am a friend of Urashima Keitaro. Please, let me in." Motoko replied in a formal tone.

Sayaka opened the door and immediately recognized her. "You're Motoko Aoyama-san! You're here to hurt Keitaro-san again!" She tried to close the door, but Motoko dashed past her and knocked her aside.

"URASHIMA! COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE THE COWARDLY AND VILE MALE THAT YOU ARE!" Motoko shouted. She stormed into the living room as Ebi was watching TV. "Where is Urashima? Answer me, and you will be spared my wrath." Motoko demanded. Ebi looked at the kendoka and glared.

"How the hell did you get in here?! Get the fuck out of here or I'm calling the damn cops!" Ebi snapped at her. "You leave me no choice but to force my hand!" Motoko drew out her blade and aimed it at Ebi.

"SHINMEIRYU STYLE: ROCK-CUTTING SLASH!" The Ki technique sent Ebi flying across the room and against the wall. Masako rushed out into the living room and saw Ebi sprawled into a heap.

"EBI!" She shouted in concern and turned on towards Motoko. "WHY DID YOU ATTACK HER?! SHE HAD NO REASON FOR YOU TO DRAW YOUR SWORD AGAINST HER!"

"SILENCE! DO NOT INTERFERE IN MY BUSINESS!" Motoko rushed towards the kunoichi as she tried to send a Ki slash towards her. Masako dodged the attack and began to make hand seals.

"NINPOU: THE ART OF THE FIRE FLOWER!" Fiery explosions sent Motoko rolling onto the ground. She jumped out of the window and rolled along the grass.

"Your techniques will not best me!" Motoko aimed her sword at Masako and she leapt in the air. Masako began to quickly make hand seals.

Motoko then landed in front of the bluenette and swung her blade, only to see Masako split into eight clones of herself.

Motoko then stood up and began to concentrate upon where the real Masako was. "THERE!" She stabbed her blade into the real Masako's side. "Argh!" The Kunoichi hissed in pain and threw some dust into Motoko's eyes.

"AAGH!" The Aoyama swordswoman covered her eyes and staggered around, trying to find her opponent. Masako began to make another set of hand seals.

"NINPOU: THE ART OF THE HURRICANE!" A burst of wind sent the blinded Motoko flying across the sky. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed the young warrior as she turned into a star in the skies.

With the threat gone, Masako ran to the telephone to contact the ambulance for Ebi and Sayaka. After explaining the situation, Masako hung up and dialed another number.

In the Benikawa residence, the home phone rang as Benikawa Maki, Masako's elder sister was just making the finishing touches on her dishes. She then picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello, this is the Benikawa residence."

"Nee-sama…"

"Masako? Is that you? What's wrong?" Maki sensed something was wrong when she heard Masako's ragged breathing.

"An Aoyama swordsman came by and attacked us, demanding the whereabouts of our new manager." Maki's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! Masako, tell me, what did he look like?"

"_She _had the traditional clothing of the Aoyama clan on and she resembled a younger version of Nii-sama's wife." Masako panted, trying not to lose consciousness.

Maki gripped the phone in anger. Unless her sister was wrong, she had just described Motoko Aoyama, the younger sister of Tsuruko Aoyama.

Maki had heard of the girl through Tsuruko and her little brother, Washio. According to them, Motoko had serious issues with men and she was staying at the Hinata inn.

But now, after hearing about Motoko's actions against her sister and her friends, Maki was angrier than ever before.

"Don't worry, little sister. I will make sure that little Kendo bitch will pay." Maki hissed as she set down the phone and decided to pay a visit to her little brother and her sister-in-law.

When Keitaro and the others returned home, they were shocked and horrified to see their home wrecked apart and Masako hurt.

"What happened?" Keitaro shouted in fear and horror in his voice. "Are you alright, Masako?!"

"Urashima-san, thank goodness you have returned. That Aoyama woman came here looking for you, but I drove her off…" Masako coughed violently as she fell to her knees.

"Don't talk. I'll take you to your room." Keitaro held her in his arms. Masako smiled as she put her arms around him and hugged him. Keitaro would've blushed at that, but he was too busy carrying her up the stairs to notice.

As soon Keitaro placed the beautiful kunoichi on the bed, he pulled out his cell and called his aunt. "Haruka? It's Keitaro."

"What's up?" Haruka's drawl could be heard from the phone.

"Motoko was here and she attacked some of my residents, trying to get to me." Keitaro's voice had a hint of anger in it.

There was silence on the other end before Haruka spoke. "Don't worry, nephew. I've got this. I'll inform Tsuruko about her sister's actions."

"Thanks." Keitaro hung up and went to find a first-aid kit downstairs. '_Those bitches are gonna pay for this..._' he thought darkly.

Meanwhile, Tsuruko was shocked when Maki told her about what Motoko did to Masako and her friends. "This doesn't sound like Motoko…" Tsuruko tried to reason with her elder sister-in-law. "My little sister would never strike a innocent..."

"My sister is no liar, Aoyama! Not once in her life has she lied to me or her family!" The elder Benikawa snapped, annoyed.

Maki's patience was wearing thin. She only tolerated her because she wanted Washio to be happy and the feud to be at an end.

But Tsuruko was not making this easy for her. She still believed Motoko was innocent and had thought Masako was making up stories out of jealousy for marrying her big brother.

Washio Benikawa was sitting beside his wife and listening to the conversation with a bored look on his face.

"I'm not saying she is one, Maki-han. I was suggesting that Masako might be saying this out of spite for me marrying her brother." Tsuruko firmly insisted.

Maki scoffed in disbelief. "Washio, talk some goddamn sense into your wife!"

"But nee-chan, what proof do you have that Masako is telling the truth?" Washio questioned.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Washio picked it up. "Hello? Oh, Tsuru-chan, It's for you." He handed his wife the phone. Tsuruko took it and her face brightened.

"Hello? Haruka-han, it's nice to hear from you! What is going on at the Hinata-sou?" Tsuruko's expression changed from happy to shock to barely restrained anger as Haruka told her the events prior from Keitaro's ejection from the Hinata-sou.

Tsuruko slammed the phone down and gripped her hem of her hakama. "What's wrong, Tsuru-chan?" Washio asked her. Tsuruko stood up and bowed to Maki, regret in her eyes.

"You were right, Onee-sama. I apologize for not listening to you before and offending your family's honor. I had no idea my sister had attacked an innocent man on a whim. Please forgive me." Tsuruko may have not believed Maki before, but by hearing from someone she did trust, it was enough to snap her out of her stupor and realize the severity of her sister's actions.

Maki's face softened. "Say no more. All is forgotten." Tsuruko stood up and faced the door. "I must go now and face my _imouto _for what she did." Washio and Maki stood behind her.

"You're not the only one. Tsuruko. This has much to do with us as it has to do with you." Maki stated as Tsuruko nodded.

"Let's go teach that girl a lesson!" Washio exclaimed as the trio headed for Hinata City.

Later…

At the Hinata, Motoko was bandaged up by Suu as Kanako and the others sat at the table, eating their breakfast.

Little did they know, Motoko was the next person to receive Karma's backhand for banishing Keitaro.

There was a loud banging at the door.

Naru decided to answer the door. Standing out in the lawn was Maki, Washio and Tsuruko, and they were none too happy. "Where's Motoko Aoyama?" Maki demanded.

"She's inside," Sarah replied. "We're eating breakfast, so – HEY!" Tsuruko didn't even bother to give Sarah a chance to finish as she gently shoved her to the side and stormed inside, followed by her husband and sister-in-law. Motoko blanched in horror as she saw her sister.

"This is our dorm!" Naru shouted. "You guys can't just storm in here like this!" The trio ignored the young tomboy as they spied the injured kendoka sitting at the table.

"Excuse me, but this is a private residence!" Kitsune shouted angrily. "You can't just come in here like this is your house!"

"Shut up, little girl." Maki hissed at her. Kitsune did so as she felt fear from the woman's death-glare.

"A-Aneue, what are you doing here?" Motoko gulped upon her sister's appearance. Tsuruko shot her a cold look.

"Everyone, please leave for a moment. I wish to talk to my sister alone." Tsuruko politely said, although there was a hint of coldness in her voice.

"But-" Suu started to protest, but Maki glowered darkly at her, causing her words to die in her throat.

"We can talk outside." Motoko replied, Tsuruko allowing her to lead her into the backyard.

Kanako sat as the others tried to follow, but they were stopped by Maki and Washio.

"Let us through!" Naru protested angrily.

Washio whistled loudly and an eagle flew into the room and began to peck and scratch at Naru. "Get her, Karai!"

"KYAAAA!" Naru thrashed around wildly, trying to rid herself of the irate eagle as Maki drew out her blade and drew a line on the floor.

"Anyone that tries to get past this border will have their lives forfitted," Maki said in a stony tone. "This is a family matter, so do not interfere."

Naru glared at her. "You can't just-" Kitsune interrupted her by yanking her away from the line just as Maki attempted to slice her throat.

"Are you crazy, girl?! You wanna die?" Kitsune hissed into her ear. Haruka walked inside and looked at the pair.

"What are you stopping her for, Kitsune? Don't stop her if she wants to die." Kanako laughed evilly. "After all, It would be suitable for what she did to Onii-chan."

"Looks like things are heating up out there." Haruka remarked as she smoked her cigarette.

Meanwhile, outside of the Hinata…

"Aneue, what is going on? What is the meaning of this?" Motoko asked her elder sister.

**WHAP!**

Motoko held her throbbing cheek as Tsuruko gave her a glare that could melt stone.

"Give me one good fucking reason that I should not end your miserable life for what you have done to Urashima-han. One reason, Motoko!"

Motoko looked at her and shivered. "But, Aneue, Urashima has committed horrible crimes against us and he is nothing but a vile male! Honor demands for it!"

Tsuruko struck her across the face once again. "HONOR?! _**HONOR?!**_" She roared into her sister's face. "WHAT HONOR DEMANDS THAT AN INNOCENT MAN BE ASSAULTED BY AN HONORLESS CHILD LIKE YOURSELF?!" She grabbed Motoko's haori and bashed and struck her across the face repeatedly.

"YOU HAVE TARNISHED THE HONOR OF THE SHINMEIRYU SCHOOL BY YOUR ACTIONS! YOU HAVE SHAMED ME BY DOING SUCH AN ATROCIOUS ACT! YOU HAVE ALMOST RESTARTED THE ACCURSED FEUD BY ATTACKING YOUR OWN SISTER-IN-LAW! **YOU HAVE SHAMED THE ENTIRE CLAN!!**"

"Tsuru-chan, don't forget why we're here." Washio called out to her, not turning around once. "Be cool."

Tsuruko calmed down and glared at Motoko. "Haruka Urashima has informed me about everything. You were responsible for his banishment from Hinata. He did everything in his power to give you a place to sleep and eat. Instead you decide to attack him for things he did not even do to you! You are no sister of mine."

Motoko's eyes were filled with tears as she wept. "No.. sister… Please.." Tsuruko frowned at her. "As of this moment, you are _girisezu_. You are no longer the heir of the Shinmeiryu School. I hereby proclaim Masako Benikawa as the new heir!"

"NO!" Motoko screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes," Tsuruko looked down upon her. "And I and the clan council will cast you out of my clan and I will cast away my family's name and become Tsuruko Benikawa."

She then grabbed Motoko's sword with her hand.

Motoko's eyes widened in horror. "NO, SISTER!"

Tsuruko smashed the katana in one stroke of her blade and glared at her former sister. "You can live with the shame you have brought upon yourself, Motoko. I will not force you commit _Seppuku _and be your second. Suicide is far too good for someone like you."

Motoko dropped to the ground and began to cry hysterically. "Come, _anata, _Maki-oneesama." Tsuruko and the Benikawa siblings bowed to the Urashimas as they left the Hinata, leaving the shocked residents in their wake as Naru and Kitsune took the blubbering Motoko to their room.

"Forgiveme…Sister… forgive meeee…" Kitsune and Naru looked at each other, then at the whimpering kendoka, who was curled into a ball and kept saying the same thing over.

"She's been like this for 6 hours now," Kitsune whispered. "Poor thing."

"This is all that pervert's fault." Naru hissed.

"'That pervert's fault'? No, Naru. This is all **YOUR **fault." Kitsune glared at her.

"What did I do?" Naru remarked, glaring back.

"What Tsuruko said was true. Keitaro was willing to help all of us and we all took him for granted." Kitsune looked downwards. "And I think we'll be on his blacklist for all time."

"You sound like you care for him," Naru scoffed, rolling her eyes.

The next thing Naru knew, Kitsune was upon the tomboy in an instant, rage dancing in her eyes. "**YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM WITH YOUR GODDAMNED NARU-PUNCHES! IF GIVEN THE CHANCE, HE COULD BE LYING IN A DITCH, DEAD, FOR ALL WE KNOW!"**

Naru was visibly shaking from Kitsune's sudden outburst. The fox sighed and laid back down.

"I just can't take this shit anymore," Kitsune almost sobbed. "When tomorrow comes, I'm gonna leave."

"WHAT? WHY?!" Naru shouted in shock.

"I'm not gonna end up on the streets, begging for some money. I'm gonna go to Rehab, and when I finish, I'm gonna make something of myself." Kitsune had a determined look on her face. She grabbed her bags and headed towards the door.

"You can't leave me, Kitsune! You just can't!" Naru begged her.

"I'm sorry, Naru. But this is all too much for me to handle." Kitsune shook her head and exited the room, closing the door.

Kitsune walked downstairs and saw Haruka at the table. "Looks like there's some good in you after all." The elder Urashima placed her cigarette down and motioned Kitsune to sit beside her.

"Haruka, I-" Kitsune started to say, but Haruka raised her hand to cut her off.

"I'm glad you changed your tune before it was too late, Kitsune. But you do know this won't change the way Keitaro thinks about you." Haruka said as Kitsune smiled sadly.

"I know. I don't expect him to forgive me. After all, I broke a damn beer bottle over his head." Kitsune chuckled softly as she continued. "I wish the others would see it my way."

"I doubt it." Haruka sighed and looked at Kitsune. "If Granny Hina were here, she would be proud of you for doing something like this." She stood up and went into the fridge and gave Kitsune a beer.

"You want a drink for the road?" Kitsune was about to refuse, but this was her last night here. "Ah, what the hell." She took a swig out of the now-opened bottle and sighed. "I'm gonna miss this place." She then stood up and walked out of the Hinata forever.

Kitsune would be heading for a new path in her life. And soon, it would pay off for her in the future… But unfortunately, the others would not be so lucky.

TBC.


	6. The Second Step

I do not own Love Hina, except my wonderful OCs.

Naru and the others were sitting at the table, wondering about yesterday's events.

Motoko looked disheveled, her hair was once straight, but now it was all frizzy. Her skin was now pale and her eyes had lost their self-righteous luster. And she had an insane expression on her face.

Haruka had banned them from her teahouse after Motoko's crazed, violent outburst as a man accidentally brushed against her shoulder. The victim had minor injuries, thankfully.

"Is Motoko gonna be okay?" Suu asked. "I don't know, Suu. That episode with her sister really shook her up." Naru said as Motoko whimpered softly.

"Hello, Naru." Haruka smiled evilly as she held Kuro in her arms as she walked in the room. "I heard you like cats…" She tossed Kuro into Naru, who screamed uncontrollably.

"GET IT OFF! GET THAT THING OFF OF ME!!!" Naru shrieked wildly as Haruka began to laugh her ass off. "You're pathetic, Naru. A young woman, afraid of cats." She snorted as she took a drag of her cigarette. "I'm so glad Keitaro wants nothing to do with you."

Naru shrieked as she ran in circles, trying to escape the now-curious cat. Kanako stormed downstairs. "What the hell is going on?!" She looked at Naru throwing things at Kuro.

"What the hell are you doing to my cat, Narusegawa?!" She roared and glared at her. "GET IT AWAY!" The tomboy shrieked.

Kanako's face darkened as she stormed up to Naru and slapped her across the face. "STOP! ACTING! LIKE! A! GODDAMN! CHILD!" She screamed out every last word as she slapped Naru hard on the last part.

Naru dropped to the ground, sobbing. Kanako grabbed Kuro and comforted him. "Aww, did the big bad bitch scare you? Poor baby…" Kanako walked upstairs, cradling Kuro in her arms.

Haruka looked at Motoko with concern in her eyes. "You better keep on an eye on her. If she goes ape-shit like she did in my teashop, I'm calling the funny farm." She said to Naru and left. Motoko twitched in response.

Soon, Haruka's warning would come true as the young Aoyama finally lost the final bond of her sanity.

One night, Motoko ran around the backyard of Hinata inn, clad in her loin-cloth and shrieking nonsensical words at the top of her lungs. She tried to commit seppuku with a butter kinfe, but to no avail as Naru ran out to stop her.

Haruka saw the scene and proceeded to notify the psychiatric ward, knowing that Motoko would never be the same again.

The next morning, Motoko was taken to the insane asylum and was wearing a strait-jacket and slippers. She looked at the visiting Hinata girls with a crazed smile on her face.

"The Unmaker has come. He will devour us all in a glorious blaze of passion and hatred! Oh, master! Please take me with you!" Motoko was now screaming loudly. "REMOVE ME FROM THIS EARTHLY SHELL AND MAKE ME INTO YOUR PRIZED WARRIOR OF DEATH! I SWEAR ON THIS PLEDGE! I WILL CARRY OUT YOUR ETERNAL DESIRE, MASTER CTHULU!"

Motoko laughed manically as she was ushered in into the building.

After that, the Hinata girls began to experience one bad day after another.

Sarah was walking home from school, when she was ambushed by middle school students. They were delinquents; some of them were siblings of Sarah's fellow classmates who hated foreigners like her. And they weren't too happy about having a _gaijin_ in their neighborhood.

"Give us some money, _Gaijin_." One of the female delinquents snarled at her. "I don't have any money, you fucking bitch-"

That was all Sarah could say before they punched her mercilessly and robbed her of her money and stuff. Sarah lay there on the sidewalk, bleeding and bruised.

Fortunately, one of Sarah's friends found her and phoned the ambulance. When Seta heard about what happened, he rushed to the hospital right away.

As Seta arrived, the Hinata gang was already there, worried looks on their faces. "Is she all right? What happened?" Seta asked.

Haruka came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "She was attacked by some thugs, but she'll be fine." She comforted him.

"I should've been there! I could've stopped them!" Seta put his face in his hands. "Why didn't I know that there were racist students in her school?!"

"You couldn't have known, Seta. You aren't God, you know." Haruka embraced him as he cried into her shoulder.

Naru and Suu cried as well, the thought of their friend being lynched for her nationality. Even Kanako felt sad for the American girl.

Then Suu's day came. She had been working on an experiment, but today, it would turn out SHE would be the experiment.

"Miss Kaolla Suu?" A man in a white coat had appeared at the door and was invited in by Naru. "I am from Department X and I have orders to take you to our facility."

"Wow…" Suu's eyes widened. "Do they have candy?" "Oh, yes." The man nodded. Suu hopped into his arms. "Take me there!" she demanded. "Wait a minute-" Naru tried to protest, but Kuro latched onto her face and she ran out of the house, screaming.

Suu was brought out to a black van and they drove off to an unknown location.

Later…

"NO, NO, NO!" Suu screamed as she was shocked by electrodes stuck onto her head. "Miss Kaolla, you must overcome the test, otherwise you will fail." A doctor chided her from an observation room. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Suu shrieked and banged against the glass cage.

"Should we give her a sedative, Doctor?" A nurse asked. "That won't be necessary, Nurse. It's obvious her abilities won't reveal themselves to us sometime soon." The doctor sighed as he left the observation room with the nurse.

Suu kept screaming and carrying on until she was out of breath and collapsed in exhaustion. "I wanna go home…" she whimpered as she curled into a ball and began to cry.

But Suu would never be allowed the chance to go back to her friends in Hinata City. She would become a permanent guest of Department X.

As for Naru, her bad day was the worst out of the other girls.

Naru was lying on the couch, snoring her ass off. "Keitaro no Baka." She muttered in her sleep. Suddenly, a sudden vibe of pain rang out in her backside and she woke up in a fright.

"ACK!" Naru tried to get up and run, but someone held her down. "Oh no, you fucking don't, Narusegawa!" Kanako's voice snarled into her ear.

Naru turned around and saw Kanako on top of her. "Kanako, what in the hell-" Naru didn't have to say anything before Kanako grabbed her and began to give her a fierce spanking on her ass.

Naru screamed in pain as Kanako kept spanking her until she pushed Naru off of her. "You lying, scheming, BITCH!" She glared at Naru with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"Oniichan told me how you tried to attack him back then," She hissed. "And I specifically warned you about my intolerance of abuse towards my brother." Naru gulped.

"Please, Kanako, I can explain!" Naru was cut off again as Kanako decked her in the gut. "Save it, you whore. I'm going to destroy everything you fucking own." Kanako rushed upstairs to Naru's room with a hammer and a lighter in her hands.

"KANAKO, NO!" Naru darted after her and saw her ripping up her textbooks and smashing her CD player. Then Kanako began to tear her clothes apart and wrecking up her cosmetics.

"Stop it! Please, Kanako, no more!" Naru wailed at the enraged Urashima girl. "What the _fuck _is this?" Kanako picked up Liddo-kun by his arm and sneered at it.

"No… NOT LIDDO-KUN!" Naru's face blanched in horror. "PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM!" "You own a fucking doll? HAHAHAHAHA!" Kanako shrieked in laughter as she almost fell over.

"PLEASE, KANAKO! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Naru got onto her knees and clung to Kanako. "Anything…" She buried her face in Kanako's dress. Kanako glared down at her.

"SHUT UP!" Kanako's anger had booted out her mirth and returned in full force. "DO YOU NOT HAVE ONE FUCKING OUNCE OF SELF-RESPECT IN YOU?! YOU STUPID, BRAINLESS SLUT!" Kanako then set Liddo-Kun on fire. "NOOOOOOO!" Naru shrieked wildly.

Kanako fiercely kicked her in the ribs, nearly breaking one of them. Naru cried out as Kanako grabbed her in a headlock.

"What's my name, bitch?" Kanako growled into her ear. "Ka-Kaba…" Naru gasped out. "That's not my name. Say it." Naru struggled to regain air as Kanako's grip became tighter. "Say it!" Naru began to gag.

"SAY MY FUCKING NAME, YOU NO-GOOD PIECE OF ROTTEN SHIT!" Kanako was now screaming like a crazed banshee. "Kana...ko…" Naru finally choked out. Kanako let her go and gave her a good kick in the crotch. Naru clutched her groin. "That was for my brother!" Kanako snapped.

Haruka was watching the whole scene in amusement. "All right, Kanako. You've had your fun." Haruka put her hands on her hips. "Now give her to me."

"Can't I get in one last kick?" Kanako begged.

"All right, one last kick." Haruka struggled to maintain her stoic face as she tried to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Kanako cocked her leg and gave Naru a strong kick in her ass. Naru yelped in pain as she got up and moaned in pain. "Ok, Aunt Haruka, she's all yours."

Haruka grabbed Naru and carried her bridal-style to the front door. "And y'all don't come back now, ya hear?" Haruka drawled as she threw Naru out on her ass.

Naru howled in pain as Haruka slammed the door in front of her face. Naru just sat there, a blank look on her face, not believing what happened to her.

Suddenly, the wheels in her head began to turn and it reverted to its original programming. "KEITAROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The brunette roared as she began to blame the toudai ronin for her troubles.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Naru stood up and dashed towards the direction of the Murasaki-sou, anger in her eyes.

Naru had no idea that she was heading towards her own doom at the hands of Keitaro's new residents and friends.

TBC.


	7. The Last Step Towards Happiness

I do not own Love Hina except for my OCs. I'm surprised that my fic has so many reviews. I didn't expect people to actually read this. Thanks!

Keitaro and his new tenants were having a party. He invited his best friends and Mutsumi over to his new place.

Also, Maki and Washio, as well as Tsuruko were there. Kisara Hau, Lai's big stepsister, attended at the party with her bodyguards. And Marie's father, a museum curator, was at the party also.

Days after Suu's disappearance, the MolMol kingdom accused the country of SelaSela of kidnapping her. Thus, it started a cold war of sorts. Kisara had left the country to visit her sister just in time.

Tsuruko heard about Motoko being confined to the insane asylum and she almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

She came to the Murasaki-sou to teach Masako the art of swordplay. It took some convincing from her siblings, but Masako managed to overcome her qualms towards the Aoyamas and agreed to become Tsuruko's student.

Kitsune tried to make amends with Keitaro, but he wanted nothing to do with her. The last anyone heard of her was that she got married to a manga author in Yokohama.

When Sara was released from the hospital, Seta had her transferred to Marie's school. At first, Marie and Sara did not get along well, but after saving Marie from a group of bullies, Sara had earned Marie's trust and friendship.

At Shinobu's funeral, Shinobu's parents were so beyond with grief, that Shinobu's father turned upon his former wife and Shinobu's mom ended up dead.

Sayaka's father, a policeman, had arrested Mr. Maehara and he was sentenced to prison for 25 years for murdering his own wife. Even Sayaka's mother, a lawyer, had sided with the victim's parents.

Mr. Endou had finally caught Shinobu's murderer and he was sent to prison as well. The last anyone heard of Mr. Maehara was that he got killed in prison by the same murderer that killed his own daughter.

And when Sayaka's parents heard about how well their daughter was doing in her studies, they thanked Keitaro for helping their daughter.

Ebi had gotten a job in modeling. Her shapely body was perfect for photo shoots of her in swimsuits and outfits. Soon, she was on her way to becoming a gravure idol. Her friends weren't really thrilled on the idea, but they supported her nonetheless.

Hitomi and Keitaro had gotten really close to each other for months now. They went on dates and made love to each other for the first time. Keitaro decided to make Hitomi his fiancée and she eagerly accepted. The other girls were secretly disappointed, but they were also happy for them.

Haruka and Seta had also gotten together and they were married. Keitaro and the gang attended their wedding and now they celebrated their newfound success with a party.

Keitaro was finally happy. He was also looking forward to going back to Toudai and becoming a student.

Meanwhile…

Naru had begun amassing an army of thugs and goons. She would utterly destroy Keitaro, mentally and physically. "That bastard is gonna suffer for this." She spat out.

Her boyfriend, Keiji Hatake, used to work at Sakata Inc before going postal and ended up killing Kentaro Sakata, the CEO of the company and raping his fiancée, Yukiko Takahashi.

Then he met Naru and he decided to help her in her quest for vengeance. They both began to recruit thugs from local gangs and former Yakuza clubs.

Now they were at the entrance of the Murasaki-sou. Naru clenched her teeth and kicked the door down. "KEIIIIIIIIIITAROOOOOOOOOO!" She roared out.

Everyone stopped and looked at the enraged Naru. "Naru," Keitaro glared at her. "You still haven't learned your lesson, I see."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BASTARD! BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL!" Naru shouted at him. The people that could fight ushered the non-combatants out of the room.

"And now, I'm gonna make you suffer. ALL OF YOU!" Naru snapped her fingers and her army charged through the doors.

The Benikawa clan, Haruka and Seta, Tsuruko, Kisara's bodyguards, and Hitomi faced down the army and charged.

Hitomi launched a series of kicks upon Naru and punched her in the nose. Seta was grappling with Keiji and was overpowering him with punches to the gut and an uppercut to the chin.

Haruka was taking the female combatants down with no problems. Tsuruko and Masako were disabling the armed thugs with their ki-powered attacks. Maki and Washio used their ninjutsu to defeat their opponents.

Naru's army began to recover and was about to launch a counter-attack when the bodyguards pulled out their guns and shot a few of the thugs. With that, most of Naru's army fled in fear.

"DAMN IT!" Naru growled and turned her attention to Hitomi. She elbowed her in the gut and with quick precision; she snatched the gun from one of the bodyguards and went upstairs after Keitaro.

"Are you all right?" Kisara asked the attacked bodyguard. "I'm sorry, princess, but the aggressor stole my weapon." He hung his head.

"Keitaro-niichan is in trouble!" Lai shrieked.

"No fucking shit." Haruka growled, clenching her fists in anger.

"That fucking bitch is gonna kill the dork!" Sara said with fear in her eyes. Seta didn't even bother to correct her as he nodded.

"It's all my fault," Hitomi looked down at the ground. "I should've stopped her." Haruka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Right now, we got to stop that bitch." Masako dashed upstairs, along with the others.

Meanwhile…

Keitaro was sitting at his desk, looking at the moon. He knew Naru was coming for him; lusting for his death.

Naru barged inside the room, gun aimed at him. "I finally found you, you fucking pervert." She glared daggers at the back of his head. "I'm going to kill you."

"So what's stopping you?" Keitaro said, not even turning around to face the angry tomboy. "You obviously don't give a flying fuck about justice, since your version of justice requires a beat down upon an innocent guy who happened to stumble upon a naked girl by pure accident."

"DON'T YOU DARE ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY WITH ME, URASHIMA!" Naru fumed. "BECAUSE OF YOU, SARA WAS ATTACKED BY HIGH SCHOOLERS, SUU WAS KIDNAPPED, AND MOTOKO WENT INSANE AND WAS SENT TO AN INSANE ASYLUM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Oh, please. You truly think I had anything to do with those things happening? You're sadly mistaken, Narusegawa." Keitaro scoffed. "You're completely delusional."

Naru pulled the hammer of the gun and aimed the gun right at his head. "You're going to hell, Urashima. YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Naru, if you hadn't jumped to conclusions, we wouldn't be in this situation. But now, you're just asking for trouble." Keitaro turned around and glared at her. "You know the saying, Narusegawa? Behind every great man, lies a good sister."

"What?" Naru barked out. Before she could do anything, Kanako leapt from the shadows and kicked the gun out of her hands. Naru gasped in surprise.

"Hello, Narusegawa." Kanako smiled evilly. "We meet again. Did you really think it would be that easy to kill my brother?" Naru was frozen in place by Kanako's smiling face; her heart threatening to burst out of her chest.

"Frightened, are we? You should be. This is the last straw, Narusegawa. Now you will pay." With that, Kanako launched herself against Naru and kneed her in the stomach.

Naru was brought back to reality as she tried to grab her gun to shoot Kanako. But Kanako grabbed her hair and bashed her face into the floor repeatedly, blooding her nose.

Then she bit onto her shoulder. Naru screamed in pain as Kanako grabbed the gun and threw it out of the window. "NO!" Naru pushed Kanako off of her and ran to the window.

Naru managed to trip on the desk, causing her to fly out of the window. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naru screamed as she fell onto the porch table, breaking her neck.

Kanako and Keitaro looked on in shock. "Jesus." Kanako whispered. "I can't believe she was THAT stupid enough to kill herself."

Keitaro sat on the floor and sighed. "I can't say that she deserved that." Just then, everyone burst into the room and saw Keitaro unharmed.

"KEITARO!" Hitomi glomped him and cried into his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Haruka asked. "Where's Naru?"

"Dead." Kanako bluntly told her. "The air-headed bimbo tripped onto the desk and fell out the damn window."

"Jesus Christ." Ebi whispered.

"That's horrible!" Marie replied.

"I think we should call the police." Seta suggested.

Soon, the police arrived and Naru's body was taken to the morgue. After everyone had given their statements, the remnants of Naru's army were arrested as well.

The party guests had left to their homes and Keitaro and Hitomi were busy consoling each other in the best way possible.

Epilogue:

After the Naru incident, everyone began to move on with their lives. Keitaro notified Naru's parents of her past actions and her assassination attempt. Needless to say, they were glad their own child had died. Naru's parents had her body cremated and her ashes scattered in the Sea of Japan.

Soon, Keitaro had gotten into Toudai with Hitomi and they soon were married in a western-styled ceremony.

Ebi had finally become a Gravure Idol and her face was now on every modeling magazine in Tokyo.

Masako was the final key into uniting the former rival clans together as she trained to become the best swordswoman in the Shinmeiryu School. Tsuruko became proud of her as she attended the Kendo tournament with her husband and newborn son.

Sara and Marie became inseparable friends as they graduated from their school and started their own plushie store together.

Motoko had died in the asylum. When an unfortunate patient spilled water on her, Motoko grabbed a knife and tried to stab him. But she stabbed an electric outlet and she ended up electrocuting herself instead.

Suu had managed to escape from Department X and returned home to her family. But by the time she returned home, her home was in ruins and her people had suffered severe casualties and losses. The cold war had escalated into a fierce battle and the kingdom of Mol Mol never recovered from its wounds.

Kitsune had reappeared after the incident and she persisted in trying to gain Keitaro's forgiveness. Finally, Keitaro forgave her and Haruka gave her a job at her tea house.

Sayaka went on to high school and began dating a young boy named Ryuusuke Hachida. They began to fall in love with each other.

Lai had become the new junior CEO of the former Sakata Inc, Now SelaSela Inc. She was a fresh new start of the company and carried out her ideas, which made the company a popular name in the business world.

Haruka and Seta moved to America to live out their lives together. Haruka had a newborn baby son named Keitaro Jr, named after her nephew.

Kanako went along with Hina and they resumed her trip around the world. Hina was shocked by Naru's abuse towards her grandson, but she was also pleased about Keitaro's success.

Mutsumi Otohime married Ryouga Hibiki, who just wandered into Okinawa by accident, and had several children. She opened up her watermelon stand in Okinawa.

Soon, Keitaro and Hitomi were married and had a newborn baby girl named Yumiko. And Keitaro vowed to raise his child the right way.

Keitaro had finally found happiness in his new life.


	8. Alternate Ending

I do not own Love Hina. That is the product of Ken Akamatsu.

This is one of the alternate endings to the story, "Keitaro's New Life." This ending involves Naru being changed into a man and some scenes of humilation. With that said, Enjoy!

Keitaro was sitting at his desk, looking at the moon. He knew Naru was coming for him; lusting for his death.

Naru barged inside the room, gun aimed at him. "I finally found you, you fucking pervert." She glared daggers at the back of his head. "I'm going to kill you."

"So what's stopping you?" Keitaro said, not even turning around to face the angry tomboy. "You obviously don't give a flying fuck about justice, since your version of justice requires a beat down upon an innocent guy who happened to stumble upon a naked girl by pure accident."

"DON'T YOU DARE ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY WITH ME, KEITARO!" Naru fumed. "BECAUSE OF YOU, SARA WAS ATTACKED BY HIGH SCHOOLERS, SUU WAS KIDNAPPED, AND MOTOKO WENT INSANE AND WAS SENT TO AN INSANE ASYLUM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Oh, please. You truly think I had anything to do with those things happening? You're sadly mistaken, Narusegawa." Keitaro scoffed. "You're completely delusional."

Naru pulled the hammer of the gun and aimed the gun right at his head. "You're going to hell, Urashima. YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Oh, really? Then thank goodness I bought some Jusenkyo water, BITCH!" Keitaro pulled out a bottle of water and splashed on Naru.

"ARGH! THAT'S COLD!" Naru screamed.

It was then Naru realized that something was wrong.

When she screamed about how cold the water was, her voice sounded deeper. Naru also felt her breasts sink into her chest and something else grow between her legs. She grabbed her crotch and felt her new genitals.

Naru was no longer a woman. She was now a **man**.

Keitaro laughed evilly. "You just got splashed with the Spring of the Drowned Boy, Narusegawa. Since you think all boys are perverts, you can be one of them."

"**NOOOOOOOO!**" Naru screamed hysterically. "YOU ASSHOLE! DIE, KEITARO!" He leapt at the former landlord of Hinata Inn.

Keitaro stepped out of the way and swung his leg into Naru's, causing him to trip and drop his weapon.

Of course, that Naru was now a man, her Naru-punches would now be twice as strong, possibly enough to smash Keitaro's head in.

Despite that, it wouldn't be enough for what Keitaro had planned for him.

Keitaro aimed the gun at the cursed tomboy. "It's no fun when the rabbit has the gun, Naru."

"You bastard," Naru-kun snarled at him, making Keitaro shoot at his feet. "FUCK!"

"Watch your tone, Naru." Keitaro hissed. "I can kill you outright and say it was self-defense."

Suddenly, everyone burst into the room.

"Keitaro! You're all right!" Hitomi glomped him happily.

"Yeah, and... Is that **Naru**?!" Ebi gaped at the now-male Naru.

"Oh my god!" Sara widened her eyes. "She looks like a drag queen!"

Keitaro grinned evilly as Naru began to tremble. "And now, for the grand finale." He ripped off Naru's shirt and skirt, revealing his bra and panties. And from the looks of it, they didn't exactly fit on Naru-kun.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kanako's mouth went into a big O.

"I can see his bulge!" Hitomi giggled wildly.

Marie covered her eyes, as well as Kisara covered Lai's eyes and Seta covered Sara's. The mature attendants of the party began to laugh.

"STOP IT!" Naru-kun screamed. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

"Naru, you really are a pervert," Haruka smirked amusedly. "Your erection is even showing."

Naru-kun let out a scream and ran out of the room, crying his eyes out. Keitaro threw the gun back to the bodyguard and smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go back to the party!" The others cheered.

Naru-kun sobbed hysterically as he ran down the street, clad only in his female underwear. People gave him looks of horror, fear, and mirth as they pelted the cursed tomboy with various things while Naru-kun ran out to the city limits, never to be seen in Hinata City ever again.

Motoko had escaped from the asylum, brandishing a sword she had stolen from a pawn shop. "Hehehehehehe." She giggled wildly as she looked around. Motoko had left her sanity behind when Tsuruko had banned her from the Aoyama clan and stripped her of her birthright. Now she wanted nothing more but to kill off any male that she saw.

As luck would have it, Naru-kun was running through the highway road as he spotted Motoko. "MOTOKO! MOTOKO, OVER HERE!" He shouted, not realizing that he was in his cursed form. Motoko turned around and saw a boy that looked a lot like Naru.

"Naru?" She gasped out.

"Thank god, I'm so glad to see you, Motoko." Naru-kun smiled. "I need your help. That pervert, Keitaro, did this to me! He changed me into a boy by using some Jusenkyo water and embarrassed me in front of everyone! C'mon, let's go back and show that pervert what for!"

It took a minute for the only words to register in Motoko's brain. Naru was cursed by the legendary spring of Jusenkyo and was now, a boy. A _**boy**_. Motoko snapped her head and cast a dark glare at him.

"Stay back, you freak." She whispered softly, eyes narrowed.

"Motoko?"

"I SAID STAY BACK, YOU VILE MALE!" Motoko rose her voice into a roar. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT OR WHO YOU ARE! YOU ARE NOT NARU! YOU ARE A LIAR, SENT BY THE DARK GOD ORNOC!"

"Motoko, get a grip! This is what Keitaro wants! He wants us to fight against each other!" Naru-kun yelled.

Naru-kun's words were in vain as Motoko let out a battle cry, rushing towards Naru with her drawn sword. "MOTOKO, STOP!" Naru-kun pleaded as he ran from the crazed samurai.

"I will not allow an abomination like you to live!" Motoko raised her sword and swung violently. "DIE!"

Naru screamed as one of the swing nearly took his arm off. He ran at full speed to avoid getting killed by Motoko. The former Aoyama chased after the cursed girl as she roared out vulgar words at him, waving her katana in the air.

"WITH YOUR DEATH, CTHULU-SAMA WILL BE PLEASED! CTHULU-SAMA, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Motoko howled as she was covered in rain. Naru choked back a sob as he tripped over a rock and fell on his back.

Motoko stood over him, one of her hands grasping his throat. "Prepare to die for my master's sake." She raised her sword in the air, ready to take Naru-kun's life.

Sadly, that would not happen.

Instead, a thunderbolt fell from the heavens and struck Motoko's katana, electrocuting them both. "WAAARRRGHH!" Motoko screamed along with Naru as 10,000 volts ran through their bodies, devastating everything and making their corpses a nice, jet black char.

Naru and Motoko were now dead.

And no-one would know of their deaths until many years later.

End.


	9. Alternate Ending 2

I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu and other anime studios own it. Nor do I own Ranma 1/2.

This is an alternate version of chapter 4, only this time around, Shinobu is saved by a certain pigtailed martial artist and teaches the older girls a lesson.

Shinobu Maehara was running towards the Murasaki-inn, hoping to convince Keitaro to come back to the Hinata. She missed him terribly, not that Kanako was ever cruel towards her, but she was also one of the only ones that actually liked him.

The young cook was in such a hurry that she didn't notice a shadow looming behind her. "Hello, little girl." Snarled a raspy voice. Shinobu turned around and saw a large man with a crooked smile on his face. "Who are you? W-what do you want?!" She stuttered.

"Come here and find out," He sneered. Shinobu took a step back. "I SAID COME HERE!" He pulled out a knife and prepared to stab her, when something caught his arm. The would-be murderer looked behind him. A dark-haired, pigtailed boy wearing a red Chinese shirt and pants held his hand in a tight grip, glaring at him.

"Put the knife down." He growled, his aura blazing with anger. The thug shivered in fear as Ranma Saotome wrenched his arm behind him, dropping the knife. "Please! Let me go! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!" He sobbed.

"Not good enough." With great strength, Ranma lifted him in the air and kicked him into the skies. Shinobu stared in awe at her savior. "Thank you for saving me! If you hadn't come, I've would've died..." Shinobu looked down at the ground.

"Hey," Ranma knelt down towards the young cook. "It's all right now. That guy won't be hurting anybody anymore." With that, he turned to leave. "WAIT!" Shinobu ran up to him. "You... You seem strong... Can you teach me how to defend myself?" Ranma looked at her in surprise.

"You... You actually want me to teach you how to use martial arts?" Shinobu nodded. "All right, but it ain't gonna be easy. Come with me." Ranma motioned Shinobu to follow him as the two left to find somewhere to practice.

As time passed, the two began to go through the basic techniques of martial arts, like throwing, blocking punches, strikes, and kicks. "Man, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you might be ready for the junior tournaments." Ranma teased. Shinobu giggled at that. "What are ya gonna do now?"

"I'm going back to the Hinata and leave that place once and for all." Shinobu stood up with a determined look on her face. "I want to tell my Sempai how I really feel." She bowed to Ranma. "Thank you for teaching me, Ranma-sensei." "No problem. As long as you don't let them beat you." Ranma said with a grin on his face.

"Shinobu Maehara will never lose!" With that, the two laughed heartily and went their seperate ways.

As soon as Shinobu returned back to the Hinata, Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko went up to greet her. "SHINOBU!" They cried out. "Where have you been?" Kitsune demanded. "We've missed you!" "We've been starving for days!" Naru replied. Shinobu just glared at them and walked past them.

"Hey, don't ignore us!" Kitsune walked over to Shinobu and grasped her shoulder. "You've been making us worried sick about you! We want some answers!" "Don't **touch** me." Shinobu growled at her so fiercely that Kitsune pulled her hand away as she went upstairs to gather her things.

As soon as she did that, Shinobu came back down, backpack slung over her shoulder. "I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me." She headed for the door, but Naru blocked the way. "Shinobu, what is with you?! Did that pervert do something to you?" She glared at the young cook. "Senpai hasn't done anything wrong to me. If anything, it's YOU that's done wrong towards him!" Shinobu glared as she clenched her fists.

"You ungrateful child! How can you defend that beast Urashima? Do you not realize what he has done to us?" Motoko stood up and walked over to Shinobu, preparing to slap her across the face...

...And found herself crashing against a wall.

Shinobu breathed heavily as she glared at the fallen form of Motoko. "I said, DON'T TRY TO STOP ME!" She screamed. She turned to Naru with anger in her eyes. Naru charged forward to grab her, but Shinobu ducked and sent a strike to her abdomen, causing her to collpase onto her knees.

Then Shinobu sent a kick to Naru's chest, sending her crashing into the ground. "Shinobu! Stop it now!" Kitsune ran towards her, only to get an elbow to her gut. The fox slumped to the ground as Shinobu turned around and headed towards the door.

The noise brought the others downstairs to see the fallen forms of Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko. Kanako looked at Shinobu with her backpack on. "Did you do this?" she asked. "Yes, I did. So what of it?" She said teresely. Kanako raised her hands in a peace gesture.

"Nothing, nothing. Are you leaving?" Kanako replied. "Yes. I've had it with this place. I'm tired serving ungrateful people that don't care about a person's feelings!" Shinobu exploded. "All they do is complain how boys are nothing scum, trash, filth, etc! They don't deserve to even have children, let alone a husband!" She took a moment to calm down and sighed.

"Truthfully, I'm glad Senpai left Hinata. He doesn't deserve to be beaten down every day by these two bitches," She glared at Naru and Motoko. "And being conned out of his money," She also shot a glare at Kitsune. "I hope you have good luck finding another maid to take care of your cooking and laundry, because I am not staying here another minute."

With that, Shinobu stormed out of the inn, leaving the three downed girls to Kanako's mercy.

Shinobu walked up to the Murasaki inn and knocked on the door. "Senpai?" She stepped back as Keitaro opened the door. "Shinobu? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I wanted to tell you something..." She looked into his eyes. "I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why?" Keitaro asked. "I'm leaving for my aunt's and I'm never coming back." She looked down at the ground. "My dad was arrested for killing my mom and he was sent to jail for it. My aunt volunteered to take me in. She lives in a house in Azuban-Juuban." Shinobu then hugged him. "I'm going to miss you, Senpai!"

"It's ok, Shinobu. I'll be sure to write to you." Shinobu sobbed deeply as Keitaro held her in his arms. They stood there for a long time before Shinobu broke away from him. "I have to go now..." Shinobu wiped her tears away and smiled at Keitaro. "I hope those girls can take care of you more than I could."

"Shinobu..." Keitaro looked at the retreating back of the young girl as she headed for the direction of the train station. He stood there for a while before heading back inside with the others. Unlike the others, Shinobu had done no wrong towards Keitaro and would be spared from the karmic events that would soon befall upon the Hinata girls.

The end.


End file.
